


В стране живых

by shtro



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shtro/pseuds/shtro
Summary: Постканонное исследование неисцелимости Муцуки, или каково оставаться пережитком долгой ночи в свете нового дня.





	В стране живых

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Airelinna https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna  
Текст на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7323049

Мертвец, которого ты закопал в саду тем летом,  
Он дал побеги? Будет ли цвести?  
Или его постель сковал нежданный холод?

_Т. С. Элиот, Бесплодная земля_

Когда на собрании впервые обсуждают необходимость отправить людей в сельские подразделения, Муцуки вызывается, не раздумывая, — и сам удивляется, как твердо звучит его голос, как легко оказывается протянуть руку и схватить эту возможность, выйти из Управления прямо сейчас, чтобы никогда не вернуться. Маруде кивает медленно, задумчиво, но соглашается с его кандидатурой со скрываемым облегчением, и по всему кабинету над их головами пробегает едва уловимый разряд, будто все задержали дыхание, а теперь выдохнули в унисон; только Урие через длинный стол напротив не сводит с него глаз, в которых глухо запечатано что-то дрожащее, раненное и ни одному из них больше не нужное. И вот так, спустя месяц блужданий по обломкам, смазанную череду встреч, отпущений, молчаний, растерянных лиц, ненавидящих взглядов вслед, Муцуки освобождает себя от Токио и Токио от себя. Новый горизонт уходит далеко в простор рисового поля, солнце, не отраженное в городских стеклах, напрямую пропитывает его тело, жарко нагревает темную повязку. Новая тишина пробирается внутрь и расправляет что-то в груди.

Аура следует за ним. Аюму тоже. В погоне за бежавшими из Токио гулями они кочуют от одного уезда к другому, от гор к низинам, от зеленых полей к серому асфальту всепроникающей урбанизации, и везде обнаруживают разной степени панику и неготовность к хаосу перестройки, волной схлынувшему к окраинам. Местные следователи — не такие вышколенные, не такие обреченные, больше похожие на рядовых полицейских, чем на солдат, — раскладывают перед ними материалы расследований, как меню в ресторане, и с молчаливой укоризной слушают, как именно столичные визитеры собираются решать проблему, допущенную по недосмотру их же центральных сил. Муцуки это не задевает — именно за тем они и приехали. Если жизнь чему-то его научила, так это решению проблем любого калибра.

Втроем с Аюму и Аурой он сбивает ноги по старым фермам и заброшенным недостроям и быстро обнаруживает, что нарастающая необходимость, всегда толкавшая его вперед, теперь вывернута наизнанку, обращена острием к нему самому: он больше не преследует гулей с азартом карателя, но пытается догнать отзвук чего-то живого и правильного, вспыхивающего внутри, достижимого прежде — пусть даже самыми неправильными средствами. Все тщетно; пустота в нем молчит. Он загоняет гуля в угол — быстро, скучно, — и особенно сладкая секунда власти над чужим существованием пролетает мимо него, неузнанная. Старые тяги гудят под кожей, густая вибрация погруженного в плоть лезвия все еще радует руку, но былой восторг не приходит — лишь молчаливая, глухая скорбь по нему. Кровь из сонной артерии ударяет в лицо гибким ободом, затекает в рот: ее вкус не приятен и не отвратителен. Потеки стекают на пол, чтобы остыть, загустеть и засохнуть. Трагично, повседневно. Тщетно. Остается протереть нож полой пиджака, рот — рукавом. Обернуться к своему маленькому отряду, смаргивая кровь с ресниц, и найти в их лицах отражение все той же повседневности. Вернуться в очередной гостевой дом и окрасить слив чужой ванны красным — на несколько секунд, пока вода не вымоет цвет прочь.

Именно таким он ощущает себя — вымытым, выскобленным изнутри этой пустотой, ободравшей его до полой формы, в которой больше не пульсируют ни добро, ни зло, ни воля; и только память о них — как фантомная боль. В попытках заглушить ее, он вбрасывает себя в каждое новое дело и встречает день с единственной целью — протащить себя через него до ночи, чтобы без сил упасть на разложенный футон, чтобы прежде, чем тени и трещины на потолке соединятся в лица из прошлого, в протянутые к нему руки, его милостиво поглотил разверстый зев сна.

Раскрывая окна в стрекочущий вечер, чтобы разогнать застоялый воздух гостевого дома, Муцуки слушает череду смиренных «да, я понимаю» и «да, передам» — Аюму созванивается с Управлением. Аура сидит на низком продавленном диванчике, смотрит на него насмешливо-вопросительно; Муцуки пожимает плечами и опускается на пол напротив. Чтобы видеть их обоих, приходится отодвинуть стопки журналов десятилетней давности, громоздящиеся на кофейном столике.

Аюму вежливо прощается, сбрасывает вызов и смотрит на них из-под длинной челки. Постукивает пальцами по коленке. Вздыхает тихо.

— По факту мы с ними из одной структуры, — говорит она. Когда ей приходится повторять чужие слова, ее голос звучит особенно мягко и словно бы нараспев. — Нужно создавать хотя бы видимость сотрудничества. Не обязательно прямо _работать_ с ними и брать кого-то с собой, если это не зачистка, но мы не можем молча забирать у них материалы, решать все по-своему и уезжать, не предоставив исчерпывающий отчет. Не только в Управление, — предупреждает она возмущение Ауры, который уже открыл рот, — но и в местный штаб. Особенно с этим их курсом на дипломатию… Мы не просто боевая поддержка, но и что-то вроде представителей нового порядка. Идейное и образовательное просвещение, и все такое.

_Представители нового порядка._

Аура цокает языком и поворачивается к нему — они с Аюму ждут, что он скажет. Муцуки думает, какая это ирония, сослать артефакт из старого мира «представлять» идеалы нового, не забывая прорубать дорогу для этих идеалов методами, проверенными временем. Он, в общем-то, равнодушен к людям и гулям одинаково, но к гулям он и то ближе — бежавшие из Токио, не нашедшие себе места в этом зазеркалье; он все еще следователь, а не миротворец, они все еще преступники, а не союзники, потому что каждый из них предпочел старую войну новому миру. Их встречи по две разные стороны одной общей реальности — то немногое, что осталось для него знакомым и настоящим, и по этой же причине он не испытывал бы вины, даже не будь выскоблен дочиста: каждый делает то, что должен.

Муцуки думает, что не сумеет объяснить это остальным, — как и то, почему он не может дожидаться каждого согласования и принимать участие в неторопливых обсуждениях, расшаркиваясь направо и налево на уважительном кэйго, почему не может находить общий язык с людьми, которых видит впервые и с которыми в идеале попрощается уже через несколько дней. Как он переведет в слова выцветшую фантасмагорию своего мира, в котором лица — забытый шифр, глаза и рот — ничего не значащие символы? И даже если ему удастся описать это, кто поймет его? Аюму, которая поддерживает связь с токийскими приятелями; Аура, с нетерпением ожидающий отпуска, чтобы повидаться с семьей? Они два последних оставшихся с ним человека, не растворенных в общей безликой массе, они его отряд, и он доверяет им все, что может доверить в принципе, — свою спину. Но он не сможет объяснить им.

— Я прикрою, — вдруг говорит Аюму, прежде чем он успевает сказать что-то неискреннее и пустое. Она отводит завесу челки от лица, убирает прядь за ухо, и пронзительная чуткость в ее взгляде поражает его так же сильно, как на Русиме, когда она плакала по всем неприятному, никем не любимому человеку, когда произнесла слова, смысл которых так опалил его: _если помнишь хорошее, невозможно ненавидеть._ — Делай, что должен. Я прикрою.

Муцуки сглатывает, кивает. Аура, хлопнув в ладоши, подводит под этим разговором черту и поднимается приготовить всем кофе. Аюму быстро улыбается ему и снова прячется за челкой. 

Объяснять ничего не приходится.

Так что он продолжает делать, что должен, а Аюму с Аурой — помогать ему. Аюму принимает на себя дипломатический удар, все чаще оставаясь в штабах, обеспечивая взаимопонимание и обучая всех желающих бою на кокаку-куинке — шансы выжить с ним против быстрого противника гораздо выше, чем с пулями из куинке-стали, самого распространенного в сельских подразделениях оружия. Аура остается рядом с ним, куда бы он ни пошел; и даже в пять утра, когда Муцуки вырывается из тесноты комнат и шагает навстречу черному еще горизонту, он, с красными глазами и мировой усталостью в них, идет за ним следом.

Управление признает их работу эффективной и отправляет еще несколько отрядов в подразделения по всей Японии: так они трое превращаются из главных представителей в одних из, и Муцуки выдыхает с облегчением. Среди следователей за ним закрепляется образ «сложного офицера из Токио», который сам себе на уме, но, стараниями Аюму сгладить любые острые углы, его принимают и таким. В иной хороший день он даже проводит уроки по владению ножами и, если ученики попадаются спокойные и внимательные, находит в этом почти медитативное умиротворение, похожее на возвращение к себе.

Сегодня, впрочем, он далек от этого чувства. Полдень, они возвращаются в дом, в котором им больше нечего делать, но машина заберет их только завтра вечером, чтобы отвезти в Санаготи: на поезде туда добираться неудобно. Аюму что-то тихо напевает себе под нос, Аура подставляет лицо теплым солнечным лучам — возможно, последним в этом году. Муцуки смотрит вниз, на запыленные носки своих спортивных туфель. Перспектива бездельного дня страшит его. Когда Аура, похвалив Аюму за ее работу («Общение с таким непростым типом, как Хачикава, не прошло даром!»), легонько треплет ее по голове, Муцуки вдруг прошибает воспоминанием: хватка чужой руки в волосах Аюму, ненавистный голос, зловонное дыхание у самого лица: _Тоору,_ — но бежать ему некуда и забываться не в чем. Он закусывает губу до онемения и спешит зайти в дом, едва разделяя гул за спиной на слова: Аура предлагает посмотреть кассеты на старом видеопроигрывателе в гостиной. Быстро разувшись и сбросив сумку, Муцуки отвечает, что очень устал за последние недели и хочет просто отоспаться, уходит в свою комнату и плотно задвигает седзи.

Один час. Второй час. Здесь ничто не тикает: батарейки в часах давно умерли, может, даже подтекли радиоактивными внутренностями, прикипели к пластиковой раме.

Третий час. Четвертый. Пятый. Дальше.

Темнеет. В гостиной зажжен свет, маленькая лампа — просвечивает через тонкую бумагу. Муцуки поворачивается на бок, наблюдает за движением теней по ту сторону: Аюму с Аурой играют в карты, партия близится к концу, и паузы перед каждым пасом все дольше. Они тихо говорят о чем-то, но Муцуки не слушает.

Он позволил мыслям захватить себя — на долгие часы, на бесконечную пропасть между до и после. Этому нет оправдания: он мог бы почитать книгу или провести время с ребятами, попытаться сделать хоть что-то, но он безвольно повис под этой пропастью, привлеченный мерцанием редких огней в ее черной глубине, спиной ощущая притяжение Земли — тщетно. Ни взлететь, ни упасть ему уже не дано. Он останется подвешенным между — слушать пульсацию собственного сердца, вой ночного ветра, тихие, домашние голоса где-то рядом, их источник невидим и недостижим. Есть и другие звуки — стонущие, плачущие, вопящие, — эти звуки приводят за собой и образы, они нарастают в резкости и громкости всякий раз, когда он пытается отвернуться, они наслаиваются один на другой, перебивают друг друга в своей удушающей щедрости, пока не падают на него единым грузом: темные фигуры, чужие запахи, недобрые улыбки, жадные руки, на его теле, на его лице. Они закрывают его глаза, они раскрывают ему рот, и затхлый воздух забивает горло, не позволяя кричать, а на язык капает горячая кошачья кровь, она бурлит и пенится на его плоти, как на раскаленной сковороде. Вой приближается, все надрывнее и невыносимей, а потом визгливо впрыгивает в самые его уши и прорезает голову насквозь железным прутом — тогда все замолкает, и в вакууме тишины и тьмы он остается один на один с грязью. Грязь подвижна и изменчива, струится вверх по ногам ласковым поцелуем, вгрызается в шею острыми комьями, налипает на живот тяжелой холодной массой, но она — везде, он отдан ей, и она пожирает его, проникает внутрь и забивает каждый последний сантиметр его пустоты. Он не может сопротивляться — он больше не хочет сопротивляться, и с гулким звоном, словно в тяжелую его голову ударили, как в чугунный колокол, темнота оборачивается сном.

Образы не следуют за ним, и он один. Протяжения коридоров, зигзаги лестничных пролетов. Бесконечные ряды дверей — он ищет среди них свою, он точно знает, что она должна быть где-то здесь, но всякий раз знакомые очертания оборачиваются серой фанерой, не отличимой от тысяч остальных, стоит лишь ему приблизиться и с надеждой потянуться к ручке. Чувствуя, как отчаяние жарко подступает к горлу, он все равно продолжает бежать, все равно ищет ее. Тщетно. Каждая дверь здесь заперта или ведет в никуда — в холодный свет, поглотивший его дом.

Утром Муцуки встает, смывает ночь с лица ледяной водой и выходит в стылую серость. Сегодня работы для них нет, а значит, нет и такой необходимости — но все равно Аура тихо ступает за ним, оставаясь на два шага позади и не говоря ни слова. Они идут в молчании, все дальше в поля, обезображенные жатвой. Скупое солнце, подернутое осенней дымкой, медленно прогревает землю под их ногами.

После быстрого и смазанного боя они с Аурой сидят на ступенях полуразрушенного храма и потягивают синтетическое пюре из пакетов; оно даже неплохо на вкус — глубокая металлическая нота, и Муцуки с удовольствием сглатывает, чувствует, как пюре мягко обволакивает горло. Молчание тоже приятно. С Аурой он может — пусть не расслабиться, но хотя бы находиться в мире с напряженным собой. Они вместе прорубали, спотыкаясь, дорогу через темную ночь своих душ, и теперь вроде как на равных запятнаны — и прощены тоже.

Муцуки откидывается назад, спиной чувствует острые края ступеней. Над головой высится перевернутая изогнутая крыша: трещины и плющ. Ветер гуляет между пустых арок, шепчет имена забытых людьми богов. Сегодня их напоили кровью.

— Они снятся тебе? — спрашивает Аура откуда-то снизу. — Те, кого ты убил.

Его хрипловатый голос звучит совершенно обыденно, но обсуждать подобное не в их привычке — должно быть, что-то сильно его беспокоит. Аура говорит про людей, не про гулей, потому что благословенная избирательная слепота не оставила его так же, как оставила Муцуки: он все еще живет в том же мире, к которому привык с детства, он мучается от определенности рамок, за которые вышел, не от отсутствия таковых, и сам этот вопрос — всего лишь проекция на другого своих собственных печалей. Муцуки не может помочь, не может даже разделить это с ним, ведь чувство вины — очень живое чувство.

Под внимательным взглядом Ауры он садится и качает головой.

— Нет.

_Мне снятся только те, кто убивал меня._

Этого Муцуки не говорит. Он сбрасывает с плеч белый пиджак, самую непрактичную и обязательную часть своей боевой одежды: если он пускает кровь, он выбирает ее видеть. Рукава пропитались насквозь, и смуглая кожа его рук покрыта тонкой паутинкой отпечатков — Муцуки задумчиво растирает их пальцами. На его новых руках больше нет шрамов из прежней жизни и уже не будет.

Аура следует его примеру: небрежно завязывает рукава на поясе и тянется вперед, разминая мышцы. Его кожа гладкая, светлая, но Муцуки помнит витиеватые следы, глубокие борозды, которые заживали на нем долго, по нескольку дней: приношение на алтарь его, Муцуки, хрупкого равновесия. Он отворачивается. Он больше не прикоснется к Ауре — никогда.

Усталые и сытые, они возвращаются в огромный дом, служащий им временным приютом, и тот обнимает их светом и теплом. Хозяйка дома Наоко-сан настояла принять токийских следователей у себя, раз уж в округе нет «ни одной приличной гостиницы»; они живут здесь уже неделю, но Муцуки до сих пор не может привыкнуть к мягкой постели, уютному простору натопленных комнат, шуму жизни с первого этажа, запаху готовки — это слишком напоминает о том, что у него когда-то было и больше не повторится. Наоко-сан, впрочем, не замечает его терзаний: она обожает проводить с ними время за чинным ужином, избежать которого не удается, даже возвращаясь в десять вечера в пыли и крови; Муцуки с Аурой глотают человеческую еду, чтобы позже тихо сблевать ее в унитаз, Аюму кашляет, когда Наоко-сан закуривает прямо за столом. Муцуки думает, что ей одиноко: она живет в этом доме, настоящем поместье среди скромных одноэтажных жилищ, в компании двух служанок и фотографий в рамах. Происходящий в их поселке переполох, должно быть, доставляет ей немалое удовольствие.

За сегодняшним ужином Аюму к ним не присоединяется: Наоко-сан с сожалением сообщает им, что она нехорошо себя чувствует, но Муцуки знает, что Аюму просто не хочет высиживать очередной час рассказов о покойном муже-офицере и глотать дым. По лицу Ауры он видит, что тот тоже не в настроении, поэтому берет разговор на себя: докладывает Наоко-сан, что группировку гулей, терроризирующих окрестности, они уверенно разбивают по частям и совсем скоро волноваться будет не о чем. Наоко-сан благодарно похлопывает его по руке, дотянувшись через стол. Боковым зрением Муцуки видит, что Аура закатывает глаза, но отчего-то сам он почти не напрягается: да, необходимость жевать еду, которая на вкус как комки резины и потрохов, не особенно скрашивает его вечер, но Наоко-сан ему почти симпатична. У нее умные, озорные глаза, она не носит драгоценных перстней, часто опошляющих руки женщин ее возраста и положения, и ее привычка курить за столом разбивает манерность ужина, словно дружеское подмигивание. Даже истории о муже-офицере не так уж плохи — они отвлекают его от размышлений, и в этом смысле они с Наоко-сан выручают друг друга.

А еще она женщина — возможно, в этом все дело. В компании женщин ему спокойнее.

— Какие вы стройные юноши, — Наоко-сан улыбается Ауре, и он, быстро сглотнув суп и чуть поморщившись, улыбается в ответ вполне правдоподобно. — И охота вам возиться в деревне, когда вся жизнь в столице.

Аура отвечает, что ему нравятся села, что здесь лучше воздух и никаких пробок на дорогах. Муцуки кивает, соглашаясь с ним, и извиняется за недоеденную рыбу — Наоко-сан только машет рукой, мол, оставь ее, и просит подать чай. Так они сидят еще полчаса, мирно переговариваясь под треск камина: последняя аристократка в этой глуши и последние из выживших палачей Кичимуры Вашу, которым больше нет места в Токио.

Через несколько дней они обнаруживают, что группировка гораздо больше и мстительнее, чем ожидалось, и расследование обрамляется в контекст — черную траурную рамку, изготовленную специально для них. Муцуки шагает по коридору дома Наоко-сан, подхватывая подошвами багровые отпечатки, и рядом больше не слышится оживленной возни и запаха еды; тяжелый, ржавый след, протянутый в воздухе, уводит его вглубь дома, к распахнутым дверям в библиотеку — небольшую светлую комнату с рядами книжных стеллажей и креслами у окна. Наоко-сан лежит у стены, лицо навсегда замерло в испуге: это выражение ей так не подходит. Книги с ближайших полок послетали на пол, обложки мокнут в густеющем озерце крови, раскрытые страницы впитывают ее, пухнут, тяжелеют под весом смерти. Здесь нечего делать и некого спасать. Муцуки смотрит на Наоко-сан еще пару секунд и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Но там, под ногами, у самой кромки лежит знакомый том, как друг из далекого прошлого, попавший в беду. Уголок книги забрызган, но в остальном ей повезло больше остальных; Муцуки осторожно поднимает ее с пола. Поэзия эпохи Хэйан. Такой же том стоял на полке у Хайсе, в их общем доме: иногда Муцуки заходил в его комнату, чтобы провести пальцами по столу, по кружке с кофейным осадком на донышке, помнящей прикосновение его губ, чтобы посмотреть в окно на привычный глазу вид с его перспективы и пролистать несколько книг в поиске загнутых уголков. Книги пахли бумагой, но казалось, что и им тоже, — запах солнечного дня, обещания семьи на расстоянии протянутой руки, запах «никогда-в-жизни».

И здесь, в уютном доме, хранящем тепло тех, кто в нем любил, где темнота перелилась из углов, расползлась повсюду, больше не отгоняемая треском камина и историями о былом, на него падает осознание случайности и бессмысленности всего, что происходило и будет происходить. Он стоит в остывающей комнате со знакомой книгой в руках, сотрясаемый метафорическим дежавю, и цепляется за испачканную обложку, как за знак, ключ из прошлого, который откроет ему понимание, почему все именно так и зачем это было необходимо, но правда в том, что такие ключи ни к чему не подходят: все двери заперты, а за ними — ничего, кроме белого ледяного света случайной флуктуации. Просто еще один опустевший дом и еще один человек, несущий в себе потерю. Его жизнь движется по спирали вниз, повторяя саму себя, ее радиус сужается, и на каждом обороте от него остается все меньше.

Он возвращается в коридор. Аура и Аюму ждут его указаний, их взгляды тревожны; Аюму смотрит на книгу в его руке, но ничего не спрашивает. Нужно принимать решение, быстро направляться по горячим следам, но Муцуки еще раз медленно проходит вдоль длинной стены с брызгами по узорам ар-деко, заглядывает в невидящие глаза служанок Наоко-сан и ищет внутри себя хотя бы что-то, что позволит ему сделать усилие открыть рот, сказать нужные слова, совершить нужные действия. Ему настолько _все равно,_ что это, похоже, следующий уровень пустоты — кто бы мог подумать, что он существует.

— Вызывай подкрепление, — говорит он Аюму. И выходит на воздух.

Его повышают до Кандидата в Особый класс, и он не приезжает на церемонию. Аюму — в голосе осуждение пополам с восхищением — говорит, что прежде следователей повышали без их присутствия только посмертно и это беспрецедентный случай. Муцуки пожимает плечами, но находит мысль любопытной и прокручивает ее в голове весь вечер, метая ножи на окраине леса, выбивая из сухой коры щепки.

Посмертно. Посмертно.

За два года своего изгнания он отдалился от Токио и от себя-в-нем настолько, что примерно так оно и ощущается: они существуют в разных реальностях, и каждый для другого — призрак. Сначала призраком для него стал город, он стирался из памяти и сердца штрих за штрихом, и вернуться туда казалось уже не просто странным или лишним — невозможным, как вернуться в прошлое или в сравненный с землей дом. Но со временем, когда эта окончательная разлука успокоилась в нем, он понял — жизнь продолжается там, невидимая его глазу, и это он сам, ступив на знакомую землю, окажется вдруг прозрачным, неуместным. Здесь он настолько цельный, какими только и бывают люди в чужих краях, где они ни с кем не знакомы, где никто не помнил их живыми и не заметит подмены.

Напоминания о жизни по ту сторону — звонки Сайко; она звонит нечасто, только когда набирается достаточно событий, о которых можно рассказать и не терзаться неловкими паузами. Новости из столицы светлого будущего, где миротворцы творят мир; неожиданные новые друзья; очередные изменения правовых норм, учитывающие гулей; болезнь матери; переживания за Сяо; Урие передавал привет. На следующей неделе они собираются идти на День рождения Ичики, дочки Канеки, — об этом Сайко сообщает осторожно, словно приближается к способному взбрыкнуть животному. Повисает пауза: Муцуки проверяет свои ощущения, но находит там только притупленное сожаление обо всем бесполезном и излишнем, что произошло по его вине и чего могло бы не случаться. Потому что человек, нашедший свой приют в лоне семьи, чей-то отец и чей-то муж с чужим холодным именем — не тот, кого он любил так яростно и горько. Он просто не понял этого вовремя.

С ним не случалось откровения или, напротив, постепенного принятия от неизбежности: просто в какой-то момент он уже знал это. Избавительно — да. И больно. Он похоронил Хайсе во второй раз, теперь уже окончательный, и одна сотая скорби по нему ранит сильнее, чем упоминание для кого-то выжившего, кому-то нужного Канеки Кена.

В сумке с его вещами, под ворохом одежды, хранится поэзия эпохи Хэйан. Внутри книги с красным пятном на обложке есть страница с загнутым уголком, всего одна, — ее отметила еще Наоко-сан.

> Что ж, бывает и так —  
В этом мире, столь зыбком и бренном,  
Любить мне дано  
Кого вовек не увижу,  
О ком лишь ветер шепчет.

Муцуки не читает других стихотворений — только открывает порой это, проводит пальцем по строчкам и размышляет, читал ли их Хайсе, отозвалось ли в нем что-то или он спокойно перелистнул страницу, чтобы навсегда забыть слова, теперь врезанные в память Муцуки эпитафией ему.

…Сайко часто дышит в трубку, ждет, что он скажет. Муцуки представляет ее так ясно: нежное взволнованное лицо, огромные глаза с опущенными вниз уголками, разноцветные ногти. Пугливая девочка, которую он знал, чье тепло под боком помнил. Теперь она взрослый человек со своими тяготами, радостями и ответственностями, глава своей семьи, молодая женщина. И ногти у нее, скорее всего, уже не разноцветные. Муцуки проводит ладонью по волосам. Улыбается ей — хоть она и не видит.

— Купи ей от меня яблок, — говорит он наконец, потому что это забавно и потому что больше ему, в общем-то, нечего сказать. Сайко вздыхает. Он слышит, как кто-то зовет ее ужинать, — наверное, Сяо.

— Муччанко… — нежно и грустно произносит Сайко. Их разделяет полстраны, по-зимнему ранняя ночь и искусственность того, что они так торопились назвать семьей.

— Иди, — говорит он ей мягко, — тебя ждут.

И она уходит.

Однажды они выбираются в Киото: там срочно требуется подкрепление, а они заканчивают работу в двух часах езды. Большой город наваливается на Муцуки звуком, цветом, толпой, и он оглушенно закрывается в себе, пока не добирается до привычных ориентиров, до хлесткого багрового потока, освобожденного его лезвием. У битвы всюду одно лицо — у стремительной разрядки один на один и у масштабной зачистки, похожей на изолированную войну, — он видел это лицо сотни раз и изучил так хорошо, что каждая его черта превращается в ментаграмму, которая позволяет отпустить себя и по наитию как-то дожить до вечера, до комнаты в полупустом рёкане, до очередного нового потолка.

В Киото на его прикроватную тумбочку впервые опускается пузырек, в котором формула химического спокойствия тихо звякает таблеткой о таблетку. Эту разработку, антидепрессанты, способные действовать в обход процессов регенерации, главный доктор Киотского Управления протянул ему торжественно, как подарок, — так, словно они были созданы специально для него, хотя Муцуки мог представить, что у сотен полулюдей, появившихся за последние годы и выброшенных навстречу собственной искаженности, не все благополучно. Через неделю, почти к окончанию их миссии здесь, химия основательно впивается в его кровь и с ней приходит, наконец, усталость — накопленная за всю жизнь, дарующая мирные ночи и полное безразличие к презренным темным порывам, до конца не оставлявшим его тело даже после всего. Настойчивое присутствие в себе и в каждом моменте притупляется и обезболивается, и остается только ясность ума — бескрайняя и пустая.

В последнюю ночь в Киото он не может заснуть; бессонница накрывает его так же чисто и полно, как сон в другие ночи, и Муцуки принимает ее без тревоги — одевается и выходит под луну. Тишина в небольшом саду при рёкане нарушается стуком деревянного фонтанчика, затерянного в густой тени среди листьев: журчание воды должно подчеркивать «природность» этого места, но Муцуки слышит в нем регулярность, отлаженность — музыку инженерной мысли. Далеко отсюда бушует другой шум, стихийный и дикий — это пульс улиц, расцвеченных огнями даже ночью, переполненных людьми, звуками и порывами, и сегодня Муцуки не бежит от этого шума, а идет ему навстречу, полагаясь на свой острый слух; узкими улочками, затем широкими автомобильными дорогами, он идет долго, пока не окунается с головой. Словно лунатик, лишь наполовину принадлежащий реальности, он бродит среди людей, поворачивая голову влево и вправо, заглядывая в их лица и изучая движения, но не ощущая себя их соучастником. Все они чего-то хотят, стремятся куда-то; на жаровнях готовится еда, курятся приторные благовония, тени по углам шевелятся и звучат — глухо, влажно, — и ритм одной музыки перебивает вторую, и оба они разбиваются, когда звенит смех. Муцуки останавливается, чтобы посмотреть на танцующих, как свободно они касаются друг друга, сталкиваются телами, обмениваются теплом — близость ненароком. В нем больше нет ненависти. Ненавидеть — значит желать чего-то, обратного или в сущности того же, значит находить в объекте ненависти отражение своего главного страха и главной мечты. Для этого нужно уметь бояться и уметь мечтать. В конце концов, ненависть тоже — очень живое чувство.

Кто-то касается его рукава, и он оборачивается, смотрит на незнакомую ему девушку бессонными глазами. Она что-то говорит, но незачем разделять ее голос с гулом музыки и смеха — он его часть, и Муцуки только смотрит, как движутся ее губы. Штрих красного на белом.

Утром Аура пьет кофе, нарочно обжигаясь о кипяток, и хмурится: он не хочет уезжать. Комфортный сон в рёкане, прогулки по городу взбодрили его, он будто стал выглядеть моложе — он принадлежит городу, принадлежит жизни, но следом за Муцуки вынужден бежать от нее прочь. Аюму сонно поклевывает пирожное и тоже не выглядит слишком радостной. Муцуки думает: мне жаль, что все так, — но мысль приходит издалека и не колет сочувствием под ребро.

— Обратно в село, — нарочито бодро говорит Аура и цокает обожженным языком. — Удивительно, что мы вообще тут оказались, — может, для главного штаба все, что не Токио, то деревня?

Отвечать на придушенную иронию нет необходимости, и Муцуки просто ждет, когда они закончат с завтраком, чтобы подхватить сумку и чемодан с куинке и покинуть это место так же легко, как любое другое. Хорошо, что для нас всегда есть работа, думает он, что мы все время в пути и битве. Хорошо, что прошлое решило задержаться и не сдавать позиции так просто: с каким великодушием оно позволяет нам действовать, не оставляя времени на сожаления. Это единственное, для чего мы пригодны, что мы способны делать хорошо, — уж я точно. Мое место здесь. Больше не там.

И снова ленты дорог, зеленые травы.

Глядя на сливающиеся с небом рисовые поля, Муцуки думает об Ариме Кишо. О том, как они должны были превзойти его, — Хайсе сказал это в гостиной, когда они все пили кофе после приготовленного им ужина, и Муцуки сидел прямо напротив него, ощущая острые пятки Сайко, упирающиеся в бедро. Неловкий смех, пальцы ерошат волосы на затылке: Хайсе знает, как это звучит. Они переглядываются; Ширазу громко возмущается, но в его голосе отчетливо слышится гордость уже за само сравнение. Потом все допивают кофе и расходятся по спальням, укутанные теплом мирного вечера и домашней еды, и их мысли возвращаются к повседневным заботам и надеждам, потому что с невыполнимыми задачами примириться легко — на то они и невыполнимые.

Муцуки думает, может ли так статься, что из них именно он подошел ближе всех, повторил Ариму Кишо наиболее точно. Раньше они видели талант и силу, видели уровень, до которого не подняться; теперь Муцуки ловит бесстрастный взгляд своего отражения, смотрит на кровь на своей одежде, на руках — в крови больше нет ни тайны, ни сакрального смысла, только неприглядная голая правда, — видит цвета вокруг себя, все яркие оттенки, неспособные достичь и напитать его, у кого внутри белизна пустого листа, — и вспоминает Ариму Кишо по-другому. Как будто впервые понимает его. Как будто увидел мир его глазами, проник на ту сторону жизни; и это незавидная участь. И необратимая.

Поэтому Муцуки закрывает глаза и решает отныне принимать все как есть, брать, что дают, — словно не делал так все это время, словно это его важная тихая клятва под опущенными веками, за закушенной губой. Пыльная дорога разматывается к поселку на самой окраине префектуры Нара, где горы укрывают жителей от воющего северного ветра, к домику с глинобитными стенами. Именно здесь — под шерстяным одеялом, отделяющим его от холодной комнаты, в стоячей тишине, — здесь Муцуки вдруг хочет заплакать, свободными, благодатными слезами, как последняя молитва перед окончательным молчанием. Но заплакать он не успевает. Он спит.

Во сне к нему приходит девочка, чистая и нетронутая, святая и мертвая. Ее темные волосы убраны назад, спокойная улыбка на ее губах. Он не решается протянуть к ней руку, но она сама подходит к нему, садится на краешек кровати, смотрит внимательно и тепло, как смотрят на друга. Она говорит с ним: благодарит его за то, что забрал с нее бремя, — забрал так, как умел, и его не за что осудить. Муцуки замирает, чувствуя прозрачное касание ее пальцев на своей щеке, и позволяет этим словам пронизать все его существо; он нем, потому что единственное, что он мог бы сказать ей — это просить прощения, которое уже было ему отпущено.

Потом Муцуки замечает его — того, кто тоже свят и мертв. Хайсе стоит поодаль: слишком далеко, слишком не-здесь; Муцуки так хочет коснуться его, рукой или словом, передать что-то важное, еще горячее, еще бьющееся, что он сохранил для него в себе.

— Хайсе, — зовет его Муцуки как забрасывает якорь, в отчаянной попытке привязать его к своей реальности этим особенным именем, принадлежащим ему одному, но оно рассеивается по пустой комнате, не находя адресата: так больше никого не зовут, и теперь это не более, чем два благозвучных слога, не связанных смыслом. Хайсе ушел незаметно и безвозвратно, ничем себя не запятнав, не оставив даже праха, — а он остался здесь, чтобы продолжать жить и истончаться, чтобы продолжать терять на своей круто закрученной спирали, уходящей вниз. И пусть в этом нет ни искупления, ни утешения, но по-своему Муцуки останется верен ему до конца — до задернутого занавеса, за которым они, конечно же, не встретятся никогда.

Все заканчивается, когда солнце уже скребет по горизонту и небо такое красное, будто в нем отражается вся пролитая сегодня кровь. Муцуки прислоняется к капоту машины неотложной помощи и откручивает крышечку на пакете с пюре; пальцы мелко дрожат после долгой битвы. Потягивая влажный синтетический белок, он ищет глазами Ауру — его задели глубоко, и даже при всей регенерации ему потребовалась помощь медиков, — но вокруг только чужие лица и силуэты утомленных посторонних людей. Одни сменяют других: раненные и везучие, спасающие и спасенные; фургоны без окон заполняются носилками — молчанием под брезентом. Следователи, отдыхающие прямо на земле, с подозрением косятся на его пакет. Аюму за его спиной уже на проводе с Управлением.

Большое дело сделано — и он испытывает удовлетворение. Цель, даже искусственная, придает существованию огранку, без которой оно расползается повсюду, натыкается на само себя, накапливает простор для боли и сомнений. К этому дню они шли два месяца, и теперь он позади; сегодня Муцуки будет спать спокойно, а завтра они поедут в следующее место и вернутся к привычной рутине. Эта мысль тоже по-своему греет: он готов двигаться дальше. Он выполнил свою работу, выполнил ее хорошо, и ничто другое не имеет значения.

— Я передавала ему, — вмешивается в его мысли голос Аюму, — но он сказал, что не… Да, я понимаю, просто… Мы с Аурой-саном готовы приехать…

Муцуки оборачивается к ней, и она машет на трубку рукой, пытаясь что-то до него донести.

«Маруде?», — одними губами спрашивает он, и Аюму кивает. Она еще несколько раз обреченно соглашается с голосом из трубки — Муцуки тоже слышит его шипящее возмущение, протянутое из Токио километрами проводов и невидимых сигналов, — а потом поднимает на него испуганные глаза и подходит ближе.

— Да, конечно, Маруде-сан, — говорит она, и Муцуки быстро качает головой, — одну секунду.

С несчастным видом она протягивает ему телефон. Он понимает, что Аюму всеми силами отодвигала от него эту неизбежность, но всему есть предел — и, видимо, для Маруде предел настал сегодня. Деваться некуда, и он подносит телефон к уху.

— Добрый ве… — Муцуки не успевает договорить, потому что динамик взрывается рявканьем, которое, должно быть, слышно далеко вокруг.

— Ты там в своей деревне совсем страх потерял, мальчишка, — орет на него Маруде, — сколько, по-твоему, я буду терпеть твои выходки? Если я говорю, что на этот раз ты приезжаешь на церемонию, это значит, что ты приезжаешь! Или тебя там каждый день назначают Особым классом?

Повисает тишина. Следователи напряженно вслушиваются, Аюму накрывает рот ладонью и смотрит на него вопросительно. Муцуки не уверен, правильно ли он все понял или у Маруде такой странный юмор.

— Особым?.. — переспрашивает он.

— Да уж, ты достаточно отличился, чтобы так тебя назвать! — каркает динамик. — Послезавтра все трое будете сидеть в зале, загорелые и отутюженные. Возражения не принимаются. Я все еще твой Директор, если ты забыл.

Муцуки протяжно выдыхает. Сосредотачивается на ране, рассекающей голень, смотрит, как стягиваются ее края. Он не знает, что тут надо думать и чувствовать: знает только, что выбора у него в любом случае нет.

— Не забыл, — отвечает он. — Я буду там.

— Сразу бы так, — бросает Маруде с меньшим запалом. — Поздравляю с успешной операцией. Увидимся на сцене, где я буду торжественно тебя награждать и делать вид, что ты не заноза в заднице, а ты будешь хорошим мальчиком и не станешь усложнять мне задачу.

Звонок обрывается короткими гудками. Муцуки опускает телефон, смотрит на экран, пока тот не гаснет. Встречаться взглядом ни с кем не хочется: он и так _слышит,_ что всеобщее внимание приковано к нему.

— Вас можно поздравить? — осторожно спрашивает Аюму, когда он молчит примерно минуту. — Особый класс.

Муцуки не уверен, есть ли здесь с чем поздравлять, но все равно кивает. Ему не было это нужно, он никогда не считал звания определяющими, и все же что-то важное произошло сейчас, что-то окончательное. Особый класс — это обращение. К тому, кто доказал свою силу, решительность, но еще — преданность своему делу, неблагодарному ремеслу сохранения жизни через страх и смерть, возведения чужого мира из собственного неизбывного, всепроникающего одиночества. «Тот, кто дослужился до Особого класса, не может быть нормальным», — как-то сказал Аура, сказал с нежностью и восхищением, потому что перед этим говорил о своей тете, но только теперь Муцуки осознает, насколько тот был прав, — и насколько его назначение, в сущности, не удивительно.

— Их вообще еще дают? — спрашивает низкий голос справа. Муцуки поворачивает голову: Аура улыбается ему бледными губами. Его поясница туго перебинтована, испачканная рубашка наброшена на плечи. — Там ведь все теперь миротворцы, ты что же, будешь единственным старым добрым следователем Особого класса?

Еще одна ирония, подмигивание случайностей: Муцуки так привык к ним, что остается только улыбнуться, приветствуя очередную. _Последний следователь Особого класса._ В конце концов, это просто слова. И ничего нового за ними.

— Муцуки-сан? — Одна из медсестер окликает его и указывает в сторону автомобиля, ожидающего поодаль. Свет фар прорезает густеющие сумерки. — За вами.

Втроем они неторопливо идут к машине: походка у Аюму неверная, уставшая, Аура держится за левый бок. Они заслужили отдых и по крайней мере сегодня смогут отоспаться, а дальше — Токио. Растревоженное прошлое. Муцуки вздыхает, считает свои шаги. Его рутине придется подождать еще немного.

— Как рана? — спрашивает он у Ауры, открывая для него дверцу автомобиля. Тот только отмахивается: бывало и хуже.

— Еще поживем, — криво улыбается Аура и со стоном устраивается на заднем сиденье. Хрустко сминается обернутый вокруг обивки полиэтилен.

Муцуки всматривается в чернеющий горизонт, в такой знакомый простор: уже завтра он сменится архитектурой тесноты и выси, воспоминаний, застывших в металле и стекле. Он всегда знал, что однажды ему придется туда вернуться, и страшился этого дня. Но, может быть, что-то поменялось за это время; может быть, он не просто сбежал, чтобы спрятаться под камнем, но прошел здесь свой особый, важный путь, и теперь Токио и населяющие его призраки не смогут навредить ему — настоящему во времени, обновленному. А если окажется, что призрак все же он сам, тем лучше: он пройдет насквозь, как через стену воды, и так же легко вернется обратно, не оставив следов, не всколыхнув старой боли ни в себе, ни в других, — и вода стечет по его пальцам в землю.

Еще поживем, соглашается Муцуки и садится в машину.


End file.
